


So Only Say My Name

by marathesayu



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marathesayu/pseuds/marathesayu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick, after an unforgettable night, try to have a proper relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Slept With Someone In The Fall Out Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missfortunesirprize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/gifts).



Pete's eyes widen as he starts feeling the sensation of a very soft butt against his stomach. His eyes scan the upper part of the person's body and gives out a muffled gasp. "P- Patrick?" He asks. His head was feeling as if it were being hammered from both sides. The person next to Pete grumbles slightly and turns around and buries his face in Pete's neck, with a content sigh. Pete freaks out, seeing that it was Patrick, chewing at his lip trying to stay calm, his inner self not letting him. Pete's nerves cause Patrick to wake up and look at him. It was his time to freak out. He screams and Pete just stares.

Patrick actually looked beautiful in the morning. He'd never noticed and Patrick calms down as his eyes meet Pete's.

 

"You're beautiful," Pete mumbles staring at him. Patrick feels the heat coming up to his cheeks, biting his lip unknowingly. Pete's hand finds Patrick's from under the blanket and Patrick clutches onto it and nods ever so slightly, before asking the question they were both thinking about. "What happened?" He asks.

 

Pete is woken up from his fantasy land where Patrick and him were dancing in a field of unicorns and blinks, looking at him. He sighs running a finger against Patrick'a cheek. "The best mistake of my life." He whispers.


	2. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Date Night.

Last night was an actual blur. Pete could remember performing with the guys, then going to the bar, drinking till they almost passed out. And they did, Pete finding Patrick in the bed beside him.

 

"The most beautiful mistake of my life," he'd called him. Pete couldn't stop smiling that day and neither could Patrick. The other guys just stared at both of them weirdly, but he did not care. Patrick did everything for Pete. Everything. Putting insane loads of sugar in his coffee, holding his hand anywhere he went and almost feeding him his lunch. By the end of the show, Andy was sure something was going on between both of them. Pete couldn't take his eyes off Patrick as he sung up a storm that night.

 

The last song was dedicated to "someone special" and Pete had to really try hard not to blush as Patrick sing.

 

*****

 

Pete yanked at Patrick's arm as he tried to get into the bus. He pinned Patrick against the side of the bus and grinned at him. Patrick looked into his eyes and gave him a shy smile. "Would your honor like to go on a late night date?"


	3. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date night of giggles and chuckles and maybe more.

It was really windy, and his hand tucked inside Pete’s hoodie, they were walking down, as slow as they could, Patrick’s hand clutching onto Pete’s shirt inside. Pete couldn’t help but chuckle and nuzzle Patrick’s hair slightly. Patrick was shivering, biting his lip. They were on his way to a pizza place nearby. Pete knew, Patrick’s absolute favourite food had always been pizza, so why not?   
As they made their way, Pete kept trying to get Patrick to speak, but all Patrick would do, was just poke Pete and giggle. They soon arrive, Pete’s hand finding Patrick’s, looking around. There were too many people around, but Patrick was smiling and looking around with an enthusiasm that Pete didn’t quite like. People were turning around and looking at them but before anyone could scream their name out, Pete was smart enough o whisk them out to the take-out window.   
When they were done buying a pizza, and waiting for about 30 minutes, sitting on the bench, being awkward and cute at the same time, Pete carried the plastic bag in one hand and the other holding Patrick’s hand as carefully as he could. Pete had kept quiet about where they were going, and undoubtedly it was one of Patrick’s favourite places; the mountain overlooking the whole city. Patrick squealed as Pete found a place for them to sit. Pete chuckled, his gaze sweeping over Patrick once before finding them a perfect place. A sky full of twinkling stars, the city sparkling below and there was silence, everywhere except Patrick’s frequent giggles and squeals, and Pete’s chuckles. 

As Pete opens the pizza the wonderful smell makes both of them salivate. Both of them tear off one piece for themselves, and Pete's arm goes around Patrick's waist, pulling him closer, against his side as they both eat, slowly, in no hurry. They watch the city lights, and after finishing the whole box, Patrick starts laughing, looking at Pete. Furrowing his eyebrows, he shakes his head. "What happened? Is there something on my face- Oh Lord, there's something on my face, isn't there?" He panics, rubbing his own face. 

There indeed was something on his face. Patrick, chuckles and gets on his knees. "Shush." He says, putting a hand on the side of his cheek. At his touch, Pete stops fidgeting and stares into his beautiful eyes. Patrick gives him a shy smile, and leans in, kissing him just on the side of his lips, licking off the tomato sauce that coated it. Pete smirks and turns his head, slightly and then Patrick freezes, as their lips touch, because it felt so electric. Pete could feel his pulse growing, as he took hold of Patrick's shirt in his fists, and pulled him onto him, their lips never leaving each other's. 

*  
After returning home, with their hair all over the place, their shirts half tucked in, they were surprised to see Joe and Andy on the couch. Both of them looked at them, gravely. Joe spoke. "We need to talk."


	4. My Heart Is The Worst Kind of Weapon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked at both of them, first and they nodded and then Patrick was on his feet, knocking on Pete's door. A frustrated and loud groan came from behind the door. "What the fuck do you want?"

Pete's smile faded, as soon as he saw Andy's grave eyes staring at him and his grip on Patrick's hand tightened. He could feel Patrick's hesitant hand under his, but he didn't care and he couldn't care less about their intertwined hands, that were on display for the two men sitting in front of them. Andy's expression scared him. It took only a while, for both the grown men in front of him to start laughing and Pete felt Patrick stiffen up beside him. Without thinking about it, Pete let go of Patrick's hand and stared at the guys, as if asking well? 

Joe quirked up an eyebrow at Patrick, who was blushing furiously. "We just-" Joe tried to speak, but he was laughing so much, he ended up falling against Andy, and Andy clutched onto him, both of them laughing hysterically. 

When they finally settled down, Patrick went over to the couch, but was stopped from sitting on the couch, and instead found himself sitting in Pete's lap. With an uncomfortable squirm, Patrick sat down beside him, not saying anything, or even looking at him. Pete couldn't help but bite his lips awkwardly and looks at the guys in front of him. "We know, Pat. You don't need to pretend." Andy says, with a toothy grin, but all Patrick could do, was look down and squirm uncomfortably. Pete couldn't help but have a hurt expression on his face, as he looked down at Patrick. He takes in a deep breath and Joe gives him a sympathetic look, but Pete doesn't notice it. He was standing up and was walking to his room. Patrick looked up at bit his lip hard, a red color growing on his face. 

He looked at both of them, first and they nodded and then Patrick was on his feet, knocking on Pete's door. A frustrated and loud groan came from behind the door. "What the fuck do you want?"


	5. What A Catch, Donnie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's treasure.

Patrick sounded mostly scared when he replied to the male who was inside his room, "Uh- It's me," he replied to the very ill-tempered voice. 

"I asked- What the fuck do you want?" He repeated, with an additional meanness in his voice.

"I- Uh- I wanted to apologise?" Patrick said, with a slight sigh, pushing his head against the door, looking utterly defeated, is eyes on the door knob.

"You don't sound so sure, Patrick." Pete's voice was filled with bitterness. He said his name as if he was spitting out poison. Pete was standing on the other side of the door, his arms crossed over his chest, his jaw set, staring at the door with such intensity, the door was almost scared he would stare through the door. 

"I didn't know if you wanted everyone to know- You know, about us. I really do like you, Peter. I just- I- I got so flustered, but in the end, I would always be- I am so unsure, Pete." He sounded even more defeated now, another empty sigh escaping his system. "I- Just give me a chance." He says, his orbs circling with tears. "Reall-" A hitch in his voice, and the door opened.

Pete stared at his lover, his eyes wide. "Pat- Hey," His voice showed sudden affection, which made Patrick's head snap up. "Patrick, oh-" He was quick to snipe the male in front of him, into his room, and within moments Pete's desperate mouth was upon Patrick's shy one. After a noise of slight discomfort, Patrick gave into Pete's hard pecks. The door was closed, and Patrick was pushed against the door, Pete's fingers curling up in his shirt, holding him in place. 

"Pete-" Patrick grunted, hesitantly. Pete just shushed him with another hard peck, before he pulled away, his whole demeanor already disheveled due to the passionate embrace. 

"Shut up, Patrick," The male mumbled, his orbs staring at the ones in front of him. "I love you, I love you so much. Patrick- Patrick Martin Stumph, you've made me happy like no one has before, and I am so grateful for that. You've made me smile in the days I have been not- You make me fucking overjoyed. Your smile- Your smile is what I live for," He continued in a shaky voice, his hands framing Patrick's face. "You're the one person I never want to lose. Why would I not want to let the others know about the man I love? The man I cherish-" Pete couldn't continue. Patrick's mouth was on his, and Pete was losing it. He was losing every sense of his being, and Pete just wanted for the male to be in his bed, and making love to him- And god, was he in love.

Patrick had made him sane. Patrick was his new life. Patrick was all he needed.


End file.
